


Butterfly

by soulfight



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Minor Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Minor Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Minor Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Minor Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Vampire AU, Vampires, You think Lipsoul but no it's Yvesoul and Chuulip, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfight/pseuds/soulfight
Summary: Butterfly (n): One who mingles among the high-society element and feeds exclusively from the famous and wealthy.Jinsol and Sooyoung have been together (as friends) for about 500 years, providing groundbreaking structural changes to vampiric life all while indulging themselves with high class individuals. When the two of them take interest in a pair of nobles, Princesses Jungeun and Jiwoo, the nature of their relationship changes and Jinsol has a revelation.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> T rating because TW: blood. Brief mention of a dagger. Also, some very mild innuendos, but nothing explicit will be mentioned.
> 
> This isn't a full on romance, but it's more about Jinsol and Sooyoung's past and an overview of their lives as vampires. Almost like the Prologue to their romantic relationship. I thought it would be fun to write and a good way to dip my toes into the world of Yvesoul (something I'm not used to at all). There are a lot of interactions between Jungeun and Jinsol, but in a purely platonic way (again very weird for me), but like I said, this is more like a prologue.
> 
> If people want more, please feel free to leave a comment and I can write about their lives in more depth (or if you wanna see chuulip I can do that too). I like the world I built so far and vampires are pretty cool so...
> 
> Leave a comment! Leave a Kudos! and if you would like follow me on Twitter @lalalisoul

Butterfly: One who mingles among the high-society element and feeds exclusively from the famous and wealthy

Jinsol never considered herself to be a gold-digger. She simply has high standards and a refined palate, one that has, on a few occasions, put her into some uncomfortable positions. The advent of the phrase, “eat the rich” only cropped up recently, but she’s pretty sure she’s been eating the rich ever since her Turning (and before that, but not in a literal sense). 

Born in the late 1400s, Jinsol was witness to the discovery of the new world, even though it was already previously habited by natives. She still has some pent up anger regarding the injustice there and it’s not in the history books, but Columbus may or may not have died due to Hypovolemic shock, not a heart attack. Luckily enough though, doctors were idiots back then and their lack of intelligence saved Jinsol from a very awkward public execution (one that wouldn’t have worked and then she would have been treated as a witch and that would have been awkward too). 

Jinsol was 22 when she was turned. The first recorded vampire (though not truly the first), Edimmu of Mesopotamia, had caught Jinsol as she was making a long journey of self-discovery through the world. Her friends, those that had also been on this journey, left her to die as she suddenly collapsed, unaware of the vampire that had killed Jinsol. Edimmu was far too fast for the mortal eye. 

To this day, she doesn’t know how long she was dead for, but she remembers waking up, feeling a hunger she had never felt before with senses so heightened she thought she could feel the oxygen particles fluttering about her. Coincidentally, a group of nobles were crossing her path, and within the single blink of an eye, she took her first life. Had she not waited in the shadows for her blood lust to settle, she would have missed out on forming a relationship with Sooyoung, the unlucky girl she had Turned. 

Their situation was awkward, obviously, considering Sooyoung had been killed by the only person that would stick by her side and Jinsol lived with the regret of Turning Sooyoung for hundreds of years, but they formed an infinitely long relationship. 

Sooyoung’s natural noble status and Jinsol’s first taste of blood being that of a noble, led them on a path of high expectations for taste and lifestyle. Though they have never been recorded in history, many of the most famed rulers, conquerors, celebrities, and the like have been at the mercy of this duo (not at the same time because Jinsol and Sooyoung thought it might be weird). 

Their life of high power and fame, whether through their own endeavors or connections with those of celebrity status, did not come easy. Their first few centuries came with many bumps in the road, bumps in the form of accidental Turns and rabid vampires. 

Turning is a delicate process, one that requires the immediate consumption of fresh blood and the company of another vampire. Had Jinsol not Turned Sooyoung when she did, she would not have the lush life she lives now, she would have probably been killed within days. However, they only came to that knowledge following their encounter with a rabid vampire, one Jinsol recognized to be her own prey. The rabid vampire, dubbed the Undead, had a face pale as snow, and an aura of death Jinsol had never seen before. It was frightening that she could have done such a thing to a person, but soon after putting the creature out of its misery, she vowed to create a better world for vampires, one similar to the life she and Sooyoung lead. 

Jinsol was the first vampire to create a Clan, one that would strategically Turn individuals in order to save them, and provide haven for those newly turned without a family. Since its inception, the Soul Clan has been awarded with utmost acclaim and daughter clans have been formed in its name. The community is small, but safe and that is all Jinsol ever wanted. Sooyoung leads her own clan, but spends much of her time assisting Jinsol as an ally, but most importantly, as a friend. 

Flash forward to the 2000s and the clans are all in harmony, stable and strong, allowing clan leaders to satisfy their personal desires. 

Rulers and conquerors (at least the attractive ones that deserve to be in the sight of Jinsol and Sooyoung) are few and far in between. To survive, they have had trists with a countless number of celebrities. All of whom are female because, “they taste better”, or so Sooyoung says and Jinsol can’t disagree. 

However, Jinsol caught sight of a particular princess, one in the line of pure nobility and she couldn’t help but want to get close to her. Of course, if the princess allows it. Jinsol may be a vampire, but she cares about humans and would never use her seduction powers on someone she would like to feed on (it’s gross and wrong). 

The same cannot be said for guards and those surrounding the princess though. Sooyoung has advised Jinsol to look for another person, but if nothing else, Jinsol is persistent and would at least like the chance. 

“Maybe you’ll find a cute princess too, Sooyoung. Stop being annoying just because you’re not interested in anyone.” They’re having their fourth (?) Maybe a fifth conversation about this as Jinsol strategizes about how to infiltrate the castle. When she found out the princess actually lives in a castle, Jinsol’s jaw dropped. It has been so long since she has actually been in a castle and not a modern mansion. 

Sooyoung raises her arm to slap Jinsol, but the older girl (in vampire years, even if it’s by a couple of days) has faster reflexes. The strength of vampires decreases throughout the bloodline. Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “Please. As if you’re not just interested in her neck. This is risky.” 

“It’s not risky. We’ve executed far more intricate plans.” Jinsol postulates that the East entrance would be the easiest to infiltrate. There are less guards so she only needs to use her seduction powers a couple of times (it makes her cringe every time she uses it). 

“Well I’m not helping you with this one. I have a clan to watch over.” Sooyoung says defiantly.

“And if I show you a cute princess who’s friends with mine, what will you do?” Jinsol asks with a smirk. 

Sooyoung opens her mouth, only to close it again. She sighs, “show me this princess.” 

“That’s my daughter!” Jinsol squeals. It’s unbecoming for an all-powerful vampire, but it’s her personality, one Sooyoung hated for the longest time, but adopted as well. 

“I am NOT your daughter. That is so weird.” Sooyoung fake gags, “we’ve literally fed on each other and made out...like a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jinsol thinks for a moment, “that’s my bestest pal!” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes again, she wonders how, after centuries, her eyes haven’t gotten stuck in the back of her head. 

After 10 minutes of pining through a photograph, Sooyoung agreed to Jinsol’s risky plan. Modern technology has made everything harder for the two of them, but they’re quick on their feet (literally) and have powers, so they can’t imagine it will be any harder than when they pursued a world-renowned celebrity, who will not be named for legal reasons. 

___

“Okay so like, I know this is my mission, or whatever, but uh could you do the thing?” Jinsol asks, and quite embarrassingly points her fingers towards each other. For someone over 500 years old, Jinsol took to Tik Tok FAST and Sooyoung hates it. 

“Use your words, Jinsol. Also, never do that to me again.”

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” Jinsol lets out a single loud laugh, “I’d like to see you try.”

Sooyoung takes a deep breath and says, “Sol, let’s focus. Yes, I will do the seducing, but please just be quiet.”

“You’d love to silence me. But fine I’ll be quiet. Not for you, but for me and Jungeun.” The heart eyes were practically bigger than Jinsol’s face by now. Sooyoung didn’t know why her heart felt weird.

They stroll, inconspicuously towards the East gate, wielding centuries worth of confidence as a mask for their law-breaking plans. 

“Hello cuties. What can I do for you?” A rather large, sleazy guard says. Jinsol wishes she could go back on her no-killing morals, but she sticks to her word no matter how horrible it is. 

“Hello,” Sooyoung turns up the seduction and Jinsol holds back a gag. It’s not that it’s bad, but the seduction power is so uncomfortable to look at and it doesn’t matter if it’s she herself performing it or Sooyoung, it will always make Jinsol uncomfortable. “I was wondering if you could let us in, we have important matters to attend to.”

Sooyoung puts a hand on the man’s shoulder, “and after we do this one little thing, I’d love to come and chat with you some more.”

That wasn’t even Sooyoung’s more intense attempt at seduction, but the man is hooked which is surprising to absolutely no one. “Anything for you and your gorgeous friend. I’ll radio the rest of the castle.” 

“Thank you, honey.” Sooyoung says with a VERY forced purr. 

Jinsol pushes down the urge to throw up and gives a thin lipped smile to the man. Something about that interaction felt so, so wrong. Jinsol figures it’s because he’s a man and Sooyoung would never go for such a being. 

They enter the building with ease following that rather disgusting step. “Do we grow back limbs? Tell me we grow back limbs. I want to cut this hand off. I want to burn it.” Sooyoung says with utter disgust.

“No we don’t grow back limbs, but thank you for your service.” 

“You know, the things I do for you...it’s disgusting.” Sooyoung spits. 

Jinsol gives Sooyoung a megawatt smile, “you love me.” 

“Regrettably.”   
____

Soon enough, they make their way to Princess Jungeun’s quarters and it only takes the seduction of a cute maid to do it. Jinsol valiantly chose to spare Sooyoung of any more seduction even though Sooyoung vehemently said she could do it. 

After a mini fight between the two of them, Jinsol knocked three times in quick succession against Princess Jungeun’s door. 

“Coming!” Jinsol hears and she internal screams, though it manifests in the tiniest external squeak to which Sooyoung scoffs at. 

“I- oh who are you two?” the princess asks, peering behind the two vampires as she looks for guards. 

“Hi-” Jinsol coughs a bit, choking on her words, she’s hopeless, “Hi! Uh- My name is Jinsol and this is my associate, Sooyoung.” 

“Who’s at the door?” a feminine voice asks from within the room. The voice materializes into the most beautiful girl Sooyoung has ever seen. Princess Jiwoo. 

Sooyoung’s jaw hangs open and Jinsol snickers as she comically closes it for her. For being two powerful vampires, these two are absolute messes when it comes to pretty girls in expensive dresses. 

“Hi- Hello. I’m Sooyoung. We are here to court you.” Jinsol slaps Sooyoung, hard, against her shoulder. This was not a part of the plan. 

But just as Jinsol was convinced the whole plan would be ruined, Jiwoo giggles, “Well lead the way, Sooyoung!” 

Jinsol laughs, though feels the tiniest tinge of jealousy, as Sooyoung is led through the halls, but stops suddenly when she realizes Jungeun is still looking at her expectantly. “Well are you going to court me, or not?”

Jungeun walks slowly into her bedroom and quite embarrassingly for Jinsol, Jinsol trips on absolutely nothing. If it weren’t for her fast reflexes, she probably would have ended up face first on the hardwood floors. 

Jinsol clears her throat, “Hi. Uh well Sooyoung wasn’t supposed to let it slip that we were trying to court you, not that we aren’t, but that wasn’t meant to be said and then-”

“You’re kind of rambling, Jinsol.”

Jinsol’s mouth clamps shut. “Right. Sorry.” 

She thinks it’s the beauty of Jungeun that gets her to shut up so fast, but the feeling of being so obedient is strange. 

Jinsol looks around the room and it is spacious. There are a lot of antiques, which is strange for such a young princess, but she figures Jungeun is a history buff. One particular item though, an old steel dagger, the craftsmanship similar to one she saw in the 1500s, intrigues her.

“See something you like?” Jungeun asks and Jinsol’s gaze is pulled away. 

“Where did you get this? I swear-”

“It’s old. I must have gotten it passed down or something.” Jungeun takes her long flowing hair and moves it to one shoulder, exposing her neck entirely. 

Jinsol has to take a second glance, but it appears that Jungeun has faded fang marks. Is she- 

“You’re a vampire!” Jinsol exclaims. 

Jungeun rolls her eyes, “And you are too. I could smell you both from a mile away.”

Jinsol cocks her head quizzically. She has never been able to identify a vampire via scent. “Are you part Lupine or something.”

“No.” Jungeun laughs and it’s the first time Jinsol has seen her show any emotion. It’s cute and reminds her a little of when Sooyoung laughs. Not that she really thinks about Sooyoung laughing, but whatever. “Give yourself a couple hundred more years and you’ll figure it out.”

“A couple hundred? I’ll have you know I’m one of the first vampires. I’m from Edimmu.” Jinsol boasts.

“Who do you think Turned Edimmu?” 

Jinsol gasps, “Wait. You Turned Edimmu?”

“No.” Jungeun says with another laugh, “But the woman who Turned me, she was the first vampire. Her name is Haseul. We still keep in touch actually.” 

Jinsol blinks back shock. For hundreds of years she thought she was one of the first to Turn. “Where is Haseul now?”

“Living it up with her wife. They’ve been together for longer than I have been a vampire.” 

Jinsol daydreams about a life like that. Granted, that’s kind of the way she’s been living with Sooyoung for the past 500 or so years, but again, whatever. “And what about you? Have you been with someone that long?”

“Well now that the main secret is out, I suppose now would be a good time to tell you that Jiwoo and I have been together probably longer than you have even been a vampire.” 

Pushing aside the slight embarrassment of being played, Jinsol feels more upset that she’s being treated like a child. “I was Turned in the late 1400s...I can’t imagine you’re that much older than me.” 

“Not by that much, but I was Turned in the 1100s, Jiwoo and I found each other in the early 1200s and have been together ever since, though this is probably the best ‘life’ we’ve lived. Two untouchable princesses? It’s been amusing.” 

Jungeun pauses for a second and the piercing gaze intimidates Jinsol just a little bit. “How long have you and Sooyoung been together?” 

“WHAT- I mean what? We- no we’re not together.” 

“Your face is bright red.” Jungeun says with a laugh.

“I haven’t eaten! I came here to feed on you.” Jinsol pauses, “With consent! I- that sounded weird, but no we’re not together. I can assure you that.” 

Jungeun crosses the room to a fridge in the corner and pulls out a blood bag. “Here. It’s not as good as having fresh blood, but it keeps the blood lust in check and your eyes are looking strange.” 

Jungeun hands the blood bag over to Jinsol, “Though I’m not entirely sure if it’s because you’re truly hungry or if you’re denying your interest in Sooyoung.” 

Jinsol snatches the blood bag with a pout. Surely, she can’t have feelings for Sooyoung, right? They’ve been together for like 500 years and yeah maybe they fed on each other (only because they wanted to see what it was like) and maybe they kissed once or twice (only because they wanted to see what it was like). And also maybe Jinsol has thought about Sooyoung in that way a couple of times, but don’t all friends think that? 

“You’re thinking. Your face looks weird when you think.” 

“I’ll have you know I think a lot! You know I’m the one that came up with the clans! Well, Sooyoung helped, but whatever.” Jinsol says, crossing her arms.

“Two things: One, I was impressed with the formation of clans. Haseul even said that was a brilliant idea. Two, you mention Sooyoung a lot. When are you gonna tell her?” 

Allowing herself to feel the pride of making one of the first vampires impressed, Jinsol smiles to herself. Then she lets herself go back to the Sooyoung question. 

A few awkwardly silent moments go by before, “Holy Hell, I’m in love with Sooyoung.” 

“Congrats, we knew.” 

“You barely know me.” 

“Doesn’t take a genius to realize there’s something going on there.” Jungeun says smugly. 

Jinsol thinks for a moment, “How will I tell her?” 

“Sit down and have a conversation, preferably when you guys get off my property.” 

Jinsol pouts, “I felt like we could be friends though!” 

“Possible, but they’re about to walk through the door so prepare yourself.” Jinsol still doesn’t understand how Jungeun could smell other vampires without some sort of Lupine genes, but that’s besides the point. 

The door swings open and Jinsol opens her mouth to greet Sooyoung, but is met with a loud, “Jinsol I am in love with you and I couldn’t wait a second longer to tell you.” 

“Did you tell her to confess now?” Jinsol hears Jungeun ask behind her. 

Jiwoo giggles, leaving Jinsol utterly confused, “Yes. I’m guessing you told her to wait to tell Sooyoung.” 

Ignoring the older vampires, Jinsol turns to Sooyoung. “I’m in love with you too. It was always there I guess, but I never realized it.” 

“Me too.” Sooyoung tentatively moves closer to Jinsol and asks to do the one thing that’s dominating both of their minds, “can I kiss you?”

Jinsol nods and the two of them share a kiss, soft as the most expensive silks. It’s different from the previous times. Before, it was out of love, yes, but shrouded in friendship. This time however, was a kiss full of love, romance, and the excitement of what could come. 

“Okay stop it. Please leave the premises.” Jungeun says with a gag.

Jinsol can hear Jiwoo slap Jungeun lightly. “Oh they’re cute though, Jungeun. They’re like us when we first got together.” 

_________

It has been about 200 years since that fateful day in Jungeun’s castle and Jinsol finally acquired the ability to smell other vampires (just as Jungeun had said). The older vampires, Jungeun and Jiwoo, have long since stepped down as princesses and have followed a path similar to Haseul and Kahei. 

Jinsol and Sooyoung continue to govern their clans, but they do so under the guise of a multi-billion dollar company. In a way, Jinsol still gets to eat the rich and Sooyoung is happy with her status as a reclusive billionaire. The two have never shown their faces to the public, allowing them to continue to manage their company and in turn, provide for the members of their clans, both of which have grown substantially. 

There have been rough patches, but for the better part of their 200 year romantic relationship and 700 year relationship as a whole, Jinsol and Sooyoung have been strong together. 

Looking back, it amuses Jinsol to think that she yearned for other high-profile marks when the first person she had ever Turned was the first and only person of nobility or person in general she would ever truly want.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. It's probably not what most people log on to read, but the opportunities for what this world could bring are pretty endless! I'd take suggestions about what you wanna see next/directions this could take! 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you got this far and please do leave a comment, kudos, etc. if you didn't hate it :) thanks!
> 
> Syd  
> @lalalisoul


End file.
